


Every No Turns Into Maybe

by perksofbeingaiko



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, parenting, single father!Aaron, vague references to Aaron's abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingaiko/pseuds/perksofbeingaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They’d gotten eyes from a few of the mothers, some nasty as they pulled their children away, but many more with kind smiles and bright eyes, no doubt thinking they were Max’s dads, plural. </em>
</p><p>  <em>Looking down at Max’s juice stained lips and the way Aaron’s eyes creased as he laughed, any feelings of dread he expected to feel at the thought of co-parenting a six year old faded away. </em></p><p>Or, the one where Aaron is a single parent and Robert is very much on board with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every No Turns Into Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is all just fluff and no angst because our boys are having waaaay too much canon angst on the show, that I just needed a reprieve, okay?
> 
> Also, Aaron's name is still "Livesy" in this fic because in this AU, Aaron had no reason to ever bring up the abuse, and therefore feel the need to change his last name.
> 
> I started writing this fic during April and Leo’s little storyline back in March because she is just too cute, and it inspired me. Also, [this gifset by dingleflaherty on tumblr](http://dingleflaherty.tumblr.com/post/140484927471) didn’t help things.
> 
> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLySk3i4dFI). Please, at least look at those lyrics and tell me it isn’t Robron. Just _try_.

The silence in his office was deafening.

The building had just gone through maintenance, finally replacing the old air conditioning unit that had noisily blew out warm, stale air, with something brand new and top of the line. He longed for the faint click of the unit turning on, forcing itself alive, and the steady hum of air it brought with it. Anything to stop the tinnitus sending a buzzing through his ears. While he was allowed a small radio to pass the time, it couldn’t compete with the itching silence that an empty workspace brought.

It was an off-season, the summer hours bringing in a client every other day if they were lucky, once a Monday if the Fates chose to spite them. Many had gone home already, clocking in their vacation time and paid holidays for a chance to break the tedium of the 9 to 5. The digital clock bore down on him, shining a bright red 1:52 PM, mocking him with the hours he would have left to wait out.

Robert’s manager had even called it a day. He had promised to hold the fort, give his boss a chance to catch up with the more notable clients with rounds of golf or visits to Country Clubs. Whatever it was that old men in starch-stiff shirts did when they congregated. His boss had allowed Robert the chance to prove his trustworthiness. He was in no means up for any promotions, but Robert was efficient and charming, and reliable.

That was something he’d never been likened to before in his life. _Reliable._ Like a Golden Retriever or favorite reclining chair. Robert rolled his eyes at the thought, knowing fully well that reliable was miles ahead of anything else he could manage. His family were on strictly need-be basis, aside from Vic who tried her hardest to keep in touch. Bless her. He had dropped out of University, following the chance to become a proper investor under Mr. White, whose subsequent heart attack left Robert out of the job with only a subpar CV to his name.

So, rather than the managerial title, money, cars, and trophy wife he had envisioned for himself, truly his last shreds of hope carrying him out of that Godforsaken village, he was stuffed inside one of the office’s more spacious cubicles - _right prize this is_ , he thought – retyping a report he had proofed and rewritten four times throughout the day.

Stir crazy wasn’t enough to begin to describe it. It was the type of boredom not even the Internet could absolve. _I could call Vic. She’d be on lunch break by now_ , he thought, but groaned, letting the thought pass.

The phone on his desk rang shrilly, and he banged his knees against the pull-out keyboard as he jumped, clutching at his chest and looking around him in embarrassment, finally thankful for the lack of people in the office.

“This is Robert,” he answered, massaging at his right knee as he cradled the phone between his face and shoulder.

“Love, could you come down and help carry up a shipment that’s just come in? I would do meself, but you know how my knees get walking up those stairs,” answered Doris, her voice tinny from the landline quality phones. Robert rolled his eyes at his own knee pain, answering the affirmative and hanging up, letting out a single curse before righting himself and heading downstairs to the ground floor of the office.

They weren’t in a particularly large building, but Doris, soon to be nearing her 77th birthday, could hardly climb up and down two flights of stairs anymore, and had set up her base at the front reception, greeting and fielding calls. She had refused to retire, and Mr. Langley had been reluctant to fire her. She’d been his secretary cum personal assistant since day one. Now, though, she was like a second mother - _or, well, third_. He couldn’t say much for Diane, but she tried – and for all her coddling, she was as near to head of household as the office could get, so, though he didn’t particularly _want_ to tow heavy boxes up the stairs, he didn’t have much say otherwise.

“- oh, I knew it! I’ve got a gift for these things, you know, always have. You’ve got all the characteristics of a Capricorn laid out right there on your face. Careful, but respectful. Bit brooding, but I can tell you appreciate a bit of hard work. Oh! And you’re a goat for your zodiac, aren’t you? That’s adorable, a goat star sign and goat zodiac.”

Robert snorted to himself as he rounded the corner from the stairs. Doris probably had the poor delivery man held hostage with her horoscope readings that she insisted on giving to any new person she’d come across. If there was one thing he could never fault her, Doris always got your sign right.

“Robert, there you are,” she tutted, turning back to the delivery man who was-

_Oh, hello._

–definitely a sight worth taking in. He was shorter than Robert, which was an automatic plus, and a bit rugged in the way he carried himself, but his eyes were soft and betrayed any sort of toughness he had been trying to give off the second you looked at him. Their eyes connected, and Robert cleared his throat against the way it had tightened at the look, turning his head away for a moment to collect himself, before turning back to smile at the man.

It was certainly working, as the other man turned his face and visibly forced his attention back to Doris who was going on with, “and my Robert, he’s a Taurus.” She leaned in to the delivery man, with a not-so-subtle conspiratorial whisper, “You know, Capricorn and Taurus are quite compatible. Build their relationship on hard work and dedication to one another, they do.” She winked, and the delivery man scrunched his face in confusion, and Robert bit his tongue out of respect for Doris.

She’d always been this way, for as long as he’d known her. He had joined Langley and Co. six years ago, and Doris had made it her personal mission to set him up with any girl – or guy, once she found out – that passed through their doors. Countless food delivery boys, temps, and a poor girl who had asked for directions – no one was safe.

“That’s nice and everything, but I really do need to get back to my route. I just need you to sign, and I can be on me way.” Delivery man’s voice was even soft. Not in an infantile sort of way, but the way his voice lilted made Robert smile.

“Not until you help me with these boxes, you won’t,” Robert responded, pulling the top two off from the dolly, gesturing his head toward the stairs, urging the delivery man to go up first. Delivery man pressed his lips together in a show of tested patience, grabbing the final three boxes with a muttered “well, c’mon then,” before heading up the stairs, Robert trailing after him.

His boots echoed through the stairwell, Robert’s own dress shoes clicking under his weight, but the climb up was relatively quiet aside from it. He kept his breathing even, not wanting to betray how little he exercised, the panting of his breath sure to show it. Despite this, he was winded by the time he navigated them through the office and pushed the supply room open, dropping the boxes to the floor, delivery man right behind him.

The room was a tight fit for two grown men, and Robert took the opportune closeness to gather in details about the other man’s face. He’d never been with a man with a beard, but that was less to do with want and more to do with an aversion to five o’clock shadow than anything. But delivery man’s beard was full with dark hair that complimented his slightly sunburnt skin, something Robert shouldn’t have found endearing, but, well, there it was. He was endeared.

Robert licked his lips. “So, I was wondering –”

“Look, mate, I really do need to go,” delivery man cut him off. “I’ve got two more deliveries after this, and I need to be home, so,” he paused as he pulled out the electronic signing pad from its holder on his hip, “I just need you to sign.”

“Tell me your name first,” Robert insisted, holding the stylus above the signature line, waiting.

Delivery man looked at him in bewilderment, eyebrows drawn down, making his eyes squint in confusion. “It’s- it’s Aaron,” he responded, as if being asked his name was the last thing he expected Robert to say.

Robert smirked and penned his signature on the line, frowning at the way electronic signatures never fully capture his pen strokes – _it’s the 21st century, someone get some better touchpad recognition_ \- before handing the device back.

“Right. Name?” Delivery man - _Aaron_ \- asked as he fiddled with the device.

“Sugden. Robert Sugden.”

Aaron scoffed, but there was no heat behind it. “Right, don’t look so smug, Bond. Needed it to decipher your scribblings,” he said, waving Robert’s signature in the air with a small smile. After a pause, Aaron looked over his own shoulder at the door. They were still stood in the storage space, and now Robert was beginning to feel the proximity. Aaron bit his lip, looking like he really didn’t want to say it, but, “I gotta go.”

“Course,” Robert answered, gesturing out the room with his hand as Aaron turned away from him and walked out. They descended the stairs together, catching Doris at the foot of the steps, peering up the stairwell to catch the sight of them. Whatever she saw must have disappointed her, because she gave a put off huff before sitting back down.

Aaron collected his dolly, wheeling it out the office as Robert held the door, the warm air beating down on his skin considerably different than the chilled air of the office. Aaron loaded the dolly into the back of the white van, the lime green YODEL logo an eyesore to the otherwise nondescript car. He moved to get into the van, but Robert laid his hand on the door, not forcefully, but enough to keep Aaron from opening it.

“Let me take you out. On a date.” _Right, yeah, just put yourself out there, Robert. That’s not forward of you at all_.

He kept his face smug, because it was either that or going green at the way Aaron’s shoulders stiffened and his jaw clenched. Robert breathed out heavily. “Sorry, mate. I thought- I mean I thought you might- I’m not saying I thought you were gay, I just thought maybe you might…” he trailed off, unable to keep the smirk from sliding off his face, practically hearing it splatter to the ground. _Shut up. Just turn around and walk back into the office and smother yourself with that shipment of rubber bands._

“It’s not that,” Aaron said, interrupting Robert’s mental pity party that he was nearly hanging banners for. “I’m gay,” he choked out, in a harsh whisper that Robert also felt himself adopting any time he outwardly talked about his own bisexuality, “I’m just really not the type of guy you’d want to be dating, mate.”

Robert didn’t understand. “I don’t understand. Shouldn’t I be making that decision for myself?”

“Look, you don’t know me, mate, and I don’t know you. For all I know, you could go all American Psycho on me. I don’t really know how you office types can be. And like I said, I really need to go, so if you would just,” he punctuated the end of his sentence by grasping at Robert’s wrist, removing it from the door so that he could open it, sliding himself in and starting the van before Robert could protest. Robert watched him chance a look out the window, looking apologetic before turning to face the road, buckling the seatbelt and driving away, leaving Robert curbside and vaguely offended.

********

“And then he told me I looked like a serial killer, and drove off. A _serial killer_ , Vic. I know you lot round the farm think I’m some kind of psycho, but apparently everyone else thinks it, too.”

He’d been on the phone with his sister since the drive home from work, after hours of letting Aaron’s rejection stew inside of him until he had the chance to recreate the entire scene, complete with character voices and hand gestures he knew she couldn’t see, but had made him feel better as he acted it out, pacing in front of his kitchen island as the pot noodles he’d made were left unattended, too riled up to sit and eat them.

Vic just hummed through his explanation, letting him ramble and work himself up. He’d never get this way with anyone else, but his baby sister has seen much worse from him, and a little boy drama was practically a walk in the park compared to what they’d gone through when Robert still lived at home.

“I’m sure he wasn’t calling you a serial killer, Robert. You told me he had kind blue eyes that you’d want to just swim in-“

“I really didn’t say that,” he argued. “Plus, they aren’t that kind of blue. Less ocean, more summer day…” Robert trailed off with a groan. “Vic! I’ve just likened his eyes to clear skies, I’ve only just met him!” He was incredulous with himself. He didn’t know who had snatched his body and left this sappy man in its place, but whoever he was now, he didn’t understand them.

“Aww,” Vic drew out, and Robert could just imagine her condescending pout, “smitten kitten.” She was cooing. His baby sister and, frankly, best friend, was cooing at him and he couldn’t even defend himself against it. He, Robert Sugden, was _smitten_ and he’d only said five words to the guy. “Right, did you at least get his last name? Wouldn’t do any harm to Google him, would it?”

Robert paused his pacing, shutting his eyes and blindly crossing the dining space before face-planting into the couch, the cushion muffling his groan. “No, Vic, I didn’t. Because I’m stupid and he wants nothing to do with me,” he replied, though it came out more like “Nn, ic, I i-int. Ecau ‘m oo-id n e wan uh-ing oo oo wi me,” but that was neither here nor there. Vic would understand. She’d been a dramatic teenage girl once, and if there was one thing Robert knew, it was that teenage girls could decipher words through heaving, choked sobs, sleepy slurs, and toothbrushing mouths. A bit of pillow muffling would be nothing.

Vic tutted, “You’re not stupid. Bit of a dropped ball on your part, that’s true, _but_ you did say he flirted back, right?” She waited for Robert’s muffled “yeah” before continuing, “So there’s nothing to worry about. Fate brought you together once, she’ll do it again.”

She had said it so positively, like there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Robert would not only see Aaron again, but actually manage not to screw it up the second time around. He loved his sister. After everything with his dad and Andy, and with his dad nearly dying from a heart attack, it was easier for Robert to keep his distance from the other Sugdens. Vic was really his champion through it all, never letting him stray too far from her, keeping him just a phone call away at all times.

Robert rolled onto his back, feet dangling off the couch and body slumped uncomfortably as he shut his eyes against the ceiling light. “Thanks, Vic.” It wasn’t much, but he’d never been good with genuine words.

“Of course, Robert. Call me if things turn up. Love you,” she said, and Robert mumbled a “you, too” before she hung up, leaving him to wallow uselessly on the couch.

He allowed himself ten minutes to do nothing but stare at the ceiling - _have my walls always been off-white?_ \- watching the way the setting sun cast shadows along the walls and down the back of the couch, before sitting up straight and returning back to the kitchen, his noodles had gone soggy but he ate them anyway, because what would a proper pity party be without eating awful food in the cold silence of your two bedroom flat that cost you way more than you can actually afford but hey, it sure does make you _feel_ like you’ve got your life together as you pay bill after bill and cast a look back on your 29 years of life and think _Well, at least I haven’t killed anyone_ and figure that at least you’ve got that going for you?

He was getting ahead of himself. He needed a shower.

Draining the remaining dregs of soup down the drain, he wiped the bowl down and left it on the drying rack, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he walked down the hall to his bathroom, wondering if it was _really_ necessary to turn the bathroom lights on to shower, and figuring that no one would be around to judge him if he just didn’t bother with the lights.

After knocking down every bottle he had lined up on the shower caddy and managing to scrape his shin against the faucet in a way he had never managed before, he fumbled for the light switch, eyes squeezed shut forcefully against the artificial brightness. Once he finally looked down, he was naked, his leg was scratched up, and all of his shower possessions were laid out on the floor, like some sort of wet and vaguely bloody crime scene.

He shut the water off, leaving the soaps on the floor of the shower to think about what they’d done, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He wasn’t being dramatic. _Okay, well, I am, but_ , he bargained with himself. He hadn’t suddenly turned into a pathetic man-child over the course of one day. So Aaron rejected him, while rare, it _has_ happened before, and granted Aaron was admittedly _very_ easy on the eyes, it wasn’t that. It was the fact that he was turning 30 in April, his job paid him well enough, but that’s where the line was drawn, and he hadn’t been able to hold down a steady girlfriend or boyfriend in years.

The nagging voice in the back of his mind of his sister telling him to check his privilege wasn’t going unnoticed.

Shoving his legs into a pair of boxer briefs, he slid into his bed, the cool sheets warming with his body heat as he adjusted to get comfortable. He reached over to his lamp, clicking it off and letting his eyes shut, wanting the day to just be over with already.

It wasn’t until 20 minutes later, once the pillow had finally turned comfortable and his body began to feel heavy with sleep did he hear the telltale beep of a dying battery sound from his kitchen where he had left his phone. He shut his eyes, knowing fully well that his phone was also his only alarm clock, and that he’d very much need it to be a functional human being in the morning, but maybe if he didn’t open his eyes, it wouldn’t be real and he could just sleep for the whole day. Or week. He wasn’t going to be picky.

It had gone silent for a stretch of time, his body desperately trying to reach for sleep before-

_Ba-ding!_

-nope, of course not.

********

In retrospect, midmorning on a Saturday was probably the worst time for him to do his weekly grocery shopping, with the aisles filled with mums and their sticky children, teenagers loitering anywhere there was air conditioning, and other 20-somethings looking rushed to just get in and out with their granola bars and Red Bull six-packs.

Robert wasn’t much better, his own basket filled with pre-packaged deli meat and milk, as he stood in front of the dish soaps debating between lemon and orange scents that would end up just smelling like soapy chemicals anyway. The wheels of a trolley noisily rolled passed him, and Robert stood tighter to the shelves to let the other guy pass him. He turned at the familiar “thanks” as Aaron stopped his trolley in front of a line of laundry detergents.

He was just standing there, unassumingly looking at the soaps, and Robert sent a silent thank you to both God and Vic, because he knew she must have cosmically done something to make this happen, before blindly throwing one of the dish soaps into his basket and sidling up to Aaron.

“You know, if it were me, I’d go powder rather than liquid. More uses, innit?” Robert suggested, pretending to look at the products on the shelf as if he didn’t know Aaron was gaping at him to his left. He looked at him with a smile, and wasn’t prepared for how _good_ he looked in his civvies, the dark colored clothes doing worlds of favor to his blue eyes, and making him look cozy. Proper weekend attire.

“Cheers, yeah,” Aaron replied, grabbing at the detergent and putting it in the cart. Robert rounded the trolley, humming at its contents. Sugary cereal, colorful mixes of pasta, and bunches of green veggies hidden behind plastic bags.

“Didn’t really peg you for a Coco Pops sort of guy,” Robert smiled, resting his hip against Aaron’s trolley to block his way.

Aaron tilted his head and quirked a small smile. “What did you peg me for then?” Aaron responded, and Robert wasn’t hearing things, there was _definitely_ flirtation in his voice.

“I reckoned you more of a bran guy to be honest.”

Aaron looked offended. “Bran? You really know how to flatter a guy, Bond.”

“Hang on, it was a compliment. Bran cereals are…always around, right there at the back of the cupboard even when you swore you’d already finished it, _bam_ there it is,” Robert offered, and Aaron laughed, a bright sound that wasn’t overly loud, and Robert was hooked. “And it’s good for digestion, I think?” Aaron shook his head, looking incredulous as Robert kept on. “And! And, it’s is delicious, I won’t be hearing it otherwise.”

“Right. So you’re sayin’ I turn up when I’m not wanted and I give you the shits, but hey at least I’ll satisfy ya, is that what I’m getting from this?”

“Well, if I’m being honest it’s not my best work.”

Aaron looked down at his cart and straightened out his smile, replacing it with chewing on his bottom lip again in what Robert figured was thought, but could have been an act at trying to be polite. The scented soaps and candles were making him dizzy, and he was starting to feel the weight of his basket dig into his arm. He breathed out, looking Aaron in the eye.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to get a drink with me? Or dinner, if I can push for it, but, just, anything?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. Trust me,” he punctuated with a slow look up and down Robert’s body that he fought not to fidget at, “I want to. But, I told you mate, I just can’t.”

“Why’s that, though? Are you…are you not out, is that it?”

“No,” Aaron said quickly, bit more forcefully than Robert really thought was necessary, but, “I’m out.” _Well, alright then_ , Robert thought with a frown. “It’s just that I really don’t have the time to _get drinks_ with where me life’s at right now.”

Robert wanted to protest, but he was interrupted by a shrill, “Daddy!” being called down the aisle. A little girl in the smallest hoodie and jeans combo Robert had ever seen came racing down the aisle, the woman chasing after her slowing as she saw the girl grab Aaron’s hand and tug.

“Daddy! Nana’s said we could get ice cream but that I had to ask you first,” she said, pulling on Aaron’s sleeve as she spoke, her excitement broadcast in her every movement the way only little kids could pull off. Aaron flicked his glance at Robert who, frankly, couldn’t stop staring at the little girl to notice much else, before squatting down to her eye level.

“Max, I’ve told ya already. No ice cream this time, you’ve just gone to a birthday party and had sweets then. Your mum told me we can’t be giving you more sweets just ‘cos you’re at mine, and I think she’s right,” he told her, and Robert could have passed out from the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

He’d held his breath through the exchange, Aaron suddenly going from attractive delivery man whom Robert wanted to take home and have his way with, to attractive _father_ whom Robert still frankly wanted to have his way with. He’d never really cared here nor there for kids, but the image of Aaron looking at a little girl who had his eyes and dark curly hair was breaking Robert’s heart in a beautiful way.

_Jesus, sort yourself out, you idiot._

“But Nana said!” the girl – _Max_ \- attempted to argue, but Aaron just pushed her hair from her eyes and stood up.

“Nana isn’t the one that’s got to stay up with you when your tummy has twisted from too much sugar, now is she?” Max pouted, tears forming in her eyes, but she didn’t strop. She did, however, glare up at Aaron who was glaring at the woman who’d been standing there with the three of them. Robert should definitely have left by now, but he didn’t want Aaron to get the wrong idea, like the thought of him being a dad could have somehow put him off.

So he stood there, while the two of them bickered.

“Mum, ya can’t just tell her she can have things when you know I‘ve told her no.”

“I told her to ask first, didn’t I?” his mum replied, accusingly.

“But you’ve gone and put the idea in her head.”

“Don’t go turning this on me, you were the one who’s buying her chocolatey cereals!”

“That’s different!”

Robert got increasingly more uncomfortable as they nagged, both seeming to not have noticed that he was still standing there. He looked down at Max to find her staring up at him with wide blue eyes, a deeper color than Aaron’s, but just as bright. She waved her hand in a beckoning motion, urging Robert to bend down to her level so she could speak to him.

He set his basket down and crouched down to one knee, giving her his full attention.

“How tall are ya?” she asked, blinking owlishly as Robert smiled.

“Six feet,” he answered with a wink, “how tall are you?”

“Um, ‘m not sure, but Daddy says I’m tall for my age,” she smiled, showing off small baby teeth with her grin.

“Well, your daddy’s probably right then.”

“Mmhm! Daddy’s right about everything!” she said, bouncing in place with her excitement. “Daddy’s said that if I keep growing like I am, I’ll be taller than him and mumma and Nana Chas! My Grandpa Thomas is the tallest person I know and I want to be just as tall as him!”

“I reckon you’ll need to drink your milk then, and probably not eat too many sweets. They’ll stunt your growth,” he said with a pointed look, and Max pouted.

“Daddy won’t let me have ice cream, and mumma always makes me eat wheat toast,” she grimaced, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Robert paused, “Do your mum and dad live together with you?” he asked, feeling a bit sick getting information he should be getting from Aaron out of a little girl, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

“No, mumma lives with Grandpa Thomas and Nana Eve. Daddy lives by himself.” Robert definitely felt wrong asking, especially since the girl apparently had no qualms against stranger danger.

He stood up straight, and Max pouted again before turning to Aaron, who was busy trying to stop his mom from critiquing the shampoo he had in the trolley. Max pat her hand against Aaron’s leg to get his attention, and Aaron pulled the bottle out of his mum’s hand before turning to her.

“Daddy, um…” she trailed off, turning back to Robert. “What’s your name?” she asked him, staring up at him and apparently making Chas and Aaron remember he was there in the first place.

“Robert,” he answered.

She nodded. “Daddy, Mr. Robert says sweets will stop me growin’ as big as grandpa, so I’ve decided it is okay that you won’t give me ice cream and that I forgive you.”

Aaron teasingly gaped at her, placing his hand over his heart. “You go and listen to Robert, but you won’t listen to your own dad? I see how it is,” he said, and she let out a high pitched giggle, pushing her face into Aaron’s leg as she laughed, and he stroked her hair, smiling toward Robert who gave him a wink, picking up his basket from the floor.

A hand extended to his right, and Aaron’s mum looked at him expectantly. He shook her hand, learning her name was Chas. “So, you two know each other? Looked pretty cozy before we showed up,” she said with a pointed look to Robert as she dropped his hand, crossing her arms.

“He’s a mate, mum,” Aaron interrupted, but she tutted at him.

“I wasn’t asking you. I was asking the man who was getting all close to my son and granddaughter.” She raised her eyebrows, and Robert felt like he was floating between nervousness at this tiny woman who looked like she would know where to hide his body, and smug at the way Aaron’s cheeks were glowing red with embarrassment and the way Max smiled up at him.

“Just a mate, yeah. Wouldn’t mind being more, but I’ll take what I can get. For now, at least,” which probably didn’t do much to appease her, but she dropped the interrogation with a look that there’d be more to come once she’s thought it out.

“C’mon, love, let’s get us checked out and leave your dad to sort this, then,” Chas said, taking control of the trolley and grabbing Max’s hand, pulling her away as she waved back at Robert.

“So,” Robert prompted, turning to Aaron as he waved goodbye to Max.

“Yeah, that’s my whole world,” he responded softly, a gentleness to his voice as he spoke about Max, “and me mum,” he said, less fondly and equipped with an eye roll.

“She’s beautiful. Max, not your mum. Well your mum’s pretty, too, but well. Eh, good genes, I guess,” he said. _Hey, maybe a little less word vomit next time_ , he scolded himself.

“’m just glad she got her mum’s personality. She’s a right chatterbox, but at least she isn’t so nervous like I used to get.”

Robert ignored the mention of Max’s mum, knowing Aaron claimed himself as gay and Max telling him they didn’t live together. It still sparked a weird unjustified sense of jealousy in him, but he pushed it down. “Well, you’re not exactly what I’d call charming, but you aren’t half bad, yourself.”

He adjusted his basket on his arm, and Aaron pointed toward it. “Your milks probably turnin’ in there, mate. Might want to get that in a fridge soon.”

“Hmm? Oh, right,” he said, looking down at his sad basket of items. They both moved down the aisle toward the checkout counter, where Chas was waiting with their loaded bags and Max was holding some sort of candy bar in her hand, the previous discussion having been forgotten almost instantly. Aaron groaned and shut his eyes, and Robert elbowed him.

Rather than join his mum and daughter, Aaron stood with Robert in line. “Listen, I know you said that you weren’t ready to date, but if it’s because you’ve got a kid and you were worried I’d turn tail then you’re wrong. If anything, I may like her more than you, but just by a thread,” Robert teased, scanning his card as the clerk gave him the total, and pocketing his wallet.

Aaron turned them around after Robert picked up his carrying bag, looking Robert in the eye. “Are you sure you’d want to get yourself into this, mate? Max is six and a complete handful, and I am always _always_ going to put her first, above you, every time, and we’d have to take it slow, like, snail’s pace, mate. I can’t let her think you’re going to be something permanent for you to just pick up and leave, alright?”

Robert was quick to agree. “Yes, yes, of course. You _should_ put her first, of course you should. And I can work with slow.”

Aaron squinted his eyes, as if trying to read something in Robert’s face, but he must not have found anything too offensive, because he blew out air, and nodded.

Robert raised his eyebrows, “yeah?”

“Yeah. If you swear to me that you’ll always remember that Max comes first, then...” he trailed off, pulling his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Robert with the screen on _add new contact_. Robert put in his name and number, adding his address for good measure before handing the phone back. Aaron nodded, shoving his phone away and looking at Robert, opening his mouth to say something, but his mum interrupted.

“Great, you’ve sorted it. Here,” she said, handing two of the bags to Aaron and one to Robert, grabbing the fourth for herself and Max’s hand, leading them toward the car. Robert gladly followed after her, ignoring Aaron’s complaints that he could have carried the third bag himself just fine.

“Is Mr. Robert coming home with us, Daddy?” Max asked from her car seat. Chas whispered out a “better not be” but left it, getting into the passenger’s seat and buckling herself in, with a called out “ta ra” to Robert.

Aaron shook his head, making sure Max clicked her seatbelt in properly. “No, he’s going back to his own house. And it’s not Mr. Robert, love, it’s just Robert.”

Max nodded. “Okay. Bye not Mr. Robert!” she called before Aaron shut her door. Aaron shook his head fondly, and Robert smiled and waved goodbye to her through the tinted glass.

“Text me, alright?”

“Yeah, alright then.”

They stood awkwardly at the impasse of _do we hug?_ and _do we shake hands?_. Robert settled for grasping at Aaron’s shoulder for a second before turning to look for his own car, hearing Aaron start the engine and pull out of the car park as he walked away.

********

**From: Unknown (12:27 PM)**  
_Robert? It’s Aaron._

**To: Aaron (12:32 PM)**  
_Hey :)_

**From: Aaron (12:49 PM)**  
_Hi_

**To: Aaron (12:49 PM)**  
_So I was thinking do you think I could persuade you into having dinner at mine? Or is that too forward for date one?_

**From: Aaron (1:08 PM)**  
_one? someones sure of themselves_

**From: Aaron (1:08 PM)**  
_and how do I know you won’t make a pass at me if we aren’t in public?_

**To: Aaron (1:09 PM)**  
_I said I wouldn’t. Trust me Aaron. I just wanted to make you something because I didn’t think either of us would have been too happy at a restaurant._

**From: Aaron (1:10 PM)**  
_See you’ve already put ur address in_

**To: Aaron (1:10 PM)**  
_Too forward? :(_

**From: Aaron (1:10 PM)**  
_No, it’s fine_

**To: Aaron (1:13 PM)**  
_So………_

**To: Aaron (1:13 PM)**  
_Was that a y or n to dinner at mine_

**To: Aaron (1:16 PM)**  
_Aaron?_

**From: Aaron (2:01 PM)**  
_Sorry_

**From: Aaron (2:01 PM)**  
_Max got gum in her hair and I had to help her get it out_

**From: Aaron (2:01 PM)**  
_Turns out peanut butter gets it out_

**To: Aaron (2:02 PM)**  
_Who knew?_

**From: Aaron (2:02 PM)**  
_Yeah_

**From: Aaron (2:02 PM)**  
_I mean yeah I’ll come round yours for tea_

**To: Aaron (2:03 PM)**  
_:D_

**To: Aaron (2:03 PM)**  
_When are u free?_

**From: Aaron (2:04 PM)**  
_Mum can watch Max on Friday if I ask her to_

**To: Aaron (2:04 PM)**  
_Friday then_

********

**To: Aaron (10:49 PM)**  
_Hey Aaron_

**From: Aaron (10:49 PM)**  
_?_

**To: Aaron (10:49 PM)**  
_What’s ur last name_

**From: Aaron (10:52 PM)**  
_Livesy_

**To: Aaron Livesy (10:53 PM)**  
_goodnight Aaron Livesy see you Friday_

********

He had been pacing his kitchen again, waiting for the water to boil. He’d forgotten to turn it on while he was cooking the ground beef, and now it was near 6 and the pasta hadn’t been cooked and the meat was going cold as it sat, and he was briefly contemplating cooking the pasta and broccoli in the same pot to save time.

At the first sign of bubbles in the water, Robert sprinkled the salt and olive oil in before dumping the pasta in, the noodles bending in the hot water as he tried to not break them as he pushed them in. He left the pot uncovered and lowered the heat just as a knock sounded at the door.

He froze with nerves, caught in place between the door and the stove, only shaking out of his _Oh, God. Oh, God_ mantra when what had to have been Aaron knocked again, less sure of himself this time, and Robert bolted to the door, skidding in front of it so as not to run headfirst into the wood, righting himself, and unlatching the deadbolt, revealing Aaron who looked racked with enough nerves for the two of them as he ushered him inside.

Aaron unzipped his jacket and draped it over the couch arm, looking down at Robert’s socked feet before removing his own shoes by the door. “Did you find the place okay?” Robert asked, trying to fill the silence.

“Yeah, ‘s easy. I’ve made deliveries ‘round here,” Aaron answered as he took in the place. While Aaron looked around the room, Robert looked at Aaron. He’d never seen him in just a t-shirt and jeans before. He’d almost always had that hoodie on, and it did his figure an injustice. Aaron wasn’t overly muscular, but he was lean and had great shoulders and _yup, great ass_ , Robert thought to himself as Aaron kept his back to him. He shook himself from staring before he got caught, walking into the kitchen to check the pasta.

His apartment was of average size, with two bedrooms and enough space for a proper dining table and kitchen island. He kept the decorations tasteful, but Vic had always told him it looked too IKEA and unlived in. But she was literally raised in a barn, so he wasn’t taking her advice too highly.

“I’m making spag bol, thought it’d be a safe choice,” he called to Aaron who was busy reading DVD titles from Robert’s collection. Aaron turned and headed into the kitchen, resting on the island as he watched Robert stir.

“Sounds good, thanks,” he responded, and Robert didn’t know why he was so nervous. They’d been texting back and forth through the week, making Robert’s office hours fly by whenever Aaron got a chance to sit down and answer him. He was good that way, never texting and driving, and most of the mornings he was too busy with Max to answer, but late nights were their time.

They filled the hours playing 20 Questions like they were teenagers with a school crush, asking meaningless things like “what’s your favorite movie?” and “where’d you grow up?” which may have just been small talk between them, but Robert took everything Aaron gave him. His favorite color, favorite ice cream flavor, anything. He was nearing 30 going on 13, and it made him feel _normal_ in a way that he never really had when he was a true teenager, what with all the drama back on the farm.

Here, with Aaron, he could be himself. He could be a _better version_ of himself.

“Can I help with anything?” Aaron asked, looking awkward as he stood there, the way you do whenever you’re in a strange home, no matter whose home it was.

“Yeah, silverware is in the drawer by the stove if you want to set those out,” he said as he picked up the pot to drain the water out. Aaron nodded and they worked around each other, Robert finishing their food while Aaron took direction as to where all the table settings were. They finally got around to sitting down, Robert letting Aaron serve himself first because _I’m a gentleman, dammit_ , serving himself and thanking Aaron for his compliments on the food.

He was not going to let this get awkward.

“How’s Max?”

“Great, yeah, thanks for asking. They’re teaching her how to tell time now, and she’s mad at me for only havin’ digital clocks ‘round the house so she can’t practice. Mum lets her use the clock app on her phone, so I guess that’s good enough.”

“I’m happy they’re still teaching analogue, at least.”

Aaron nodded as he took a bite, and Robert took the time to do the same. They ate in silence, but it was slowly growing more comfortable. He wouldn’t go so far as to say it was an easy silence, but it wasn’t filled with the tense _you first, no you first_ air, so he took it as a plus.

Robert set down his fork, figuring it was now or never. “So, I’m going to ask, but I get it if you don’t want to answer.” Aaron wiped at his mouth, but was listening. “Right, so, you’ve said you’re gay. But, you’ve got a daughter. With a woman.” Well, no one had ever said Robert was particularly tactful.

Aaron took a sip of his beer, clearing his throat. “I wasn’t exactly the poster child for coming out. I had a really rough go out of it when I was a teenager, and I couldn’t stand it. Just ‘cos you know you’re one way don’t mean that you’re suddenly okay with it, you know what I mean? So I just flat out ignored it. Figured, maybe if I were with enough girls, I’d get over it.

“As you can probably tell, that didn’t exactly work out. And, trust me, I know it now, but when you’re 16, the world’s way too big and sometimes you gotta force yourself where you want to be. When I was 18 I met Marcie, and truthfully, I didn’t know much about her before I slept with her. She came ‘round a couple times, and she was easy to be around, it was as easy as the situation could have got.”

He twirled the pasta around his fork, and Robert sat rapt with attention. He nudged his socked foot against Aaron’s shin, grabbing his attention, urging him to go on.

“Sorry. Anyway, long short of it was Marcie got pregnant, and she couldn’t go through with an abortion so we both decided to keep her. Now I’m not sayin’ it ‘cos I think less of abortions or women that get them ‘cos I don’t, but I’m so glad she didn’t do it. Maxine is the best thing in m’ life, I can’t imagine it without her.

“We made a go of it, tryin’ to be a proper couple for Max’s sake, but I think Marcie always knew I was gay, even though she never said so. The way she’d look at me, like she thought she’d trapped me into something I didn’t want. She wasn’t wrong, and we both eventually got that.”

Aaron pushed his plate away from him, and Robert collected it, putting it with his by the sink as Aaron sat at the table. Robert got them both another beer from the fridge. “Want to sit on the couch?” he offered, and Aaron gladly accepted it, taking the offered beer and slumping into the seat beside Robert.

“It’s been five years since I proper came out. To me mum, to Marcie, to her parents. None of us wanted the court involved, so I get Max one week out of the month, and every other weekend, and Marcie gets her for the rest of it. Better that way, since Marcie still lives with her parents, and they live in a proper house rather than a one bedroom flat. It’s better for Max.”

“Your mum doesn’t live with you?”

“No, she drives in once in a while to see Max, but otherwise it’s just me in the flat.”

Robert shifted closer to Aaron, letting their knees touch. “Well, you’re always welcome here. Both of you. I know we’re taking it slow, but the offer’s there if you want it.”

Aaron nodded passively, slouching into Robert more comfortably, bringing the beer to his lips to sip slowly as he leaned against Robert’s body, the cracked leather couch squeaking under their shifting movements. When he had gotten the couch, it had been just as cold as the rest of the flat, but the years of use wore on it, and Robert grew to like the way it made the room feel a tad bit more lived in – more like a home.

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron’s shoulder, listening to him talk about work at his neighbor’s family-run garage as a mechanic, running deliveries just to make extra money on the side if shifts were available. He talked about how Max was doing in school, and how she had moved on from her Winnie the Pooh obsession and gained a newly found love of snakes that he would absolutely _not_ be having in the house, ta.

Robert listened to him talk, dragging his fingers lightly up and down Aaron’s arm, watching the way the skin would prickle and Aaron would shift away, ticklish but refusing to acknowledge it.

They didn’t kiss.

But Aaron left with a look in his eye that promised _more, just not yet_ and Robert watched him walk toward the joint carpark, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets despite the warm summer weather, and knew he’d wait as long as it’d take.

********

The shrill ring of his phone startled him out of the haze of his dream, and he pushed his face further into his pillow for half a second, grounding himself back into a reality that did not involve himself and Aaron laying naked on a deserted beach somewhere in the Caribbean with Jimmy Buffet playing in the background.

He reached blindly around his sheets, the ring mocking him from wherever his phone was hiding, lost in a tangle of white and grey bedcovers until he finally was able to find his mobile, peeking one eye open against the light filtering through the curtains and seeing Aaron’s name.

“H’lo?” he mumbled out, his voice having not caught up with the rest of his body.

“Robert!” a voice that was much too high-pitched and excited for – he checked the clock. _Oh…_ \- 10 AM answered.

“Max? Is everything okay?”

“Huh? Yeah! Daddy said I could call you.”

Robert pulled the phone away from his mouth to groan as he sat up, his body sleep heavy and uncooperative. “Oh, yeah? Why’s that little miss?”

“Daddy’s takin’ me to see the butterflies at the park and he said I could call you because I haven’t seen you and I miss you and daddy misses you, too, so can you come to the park with us, please?” she rambled quickly, her voice growing quicker with excitement.

“You want me to come even though it’s your day with your dad?” Robert had to ask, even though he was already pushing himself out of bed to begin getting ready, bending down to check under his bed for his walking shoes.

“Yeah! Daddy talks about you loads and it’s not fair that he gets to see you when I can’t,” she argued, and Robert could hear the pout in her voice, making him laugh.

“Put your dad on the phone, can you?”

“Will you promise to come?”

“Course I will. Put your dad on, though, okay?”

She must have agreed, because there was the sound of the phone poorly being muffled as she yelled for Aaron to come talk, the phone being passed over apparent over the loud shuffling sounds, Aaron’s voice telling Max to get her hair brushed before he answered with his own, “Hello?”

“I have just been cordially invited to spend the day with your daughter looking at butterflies in the park.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout her, she got it in her head to invite you last night when I was puttin’ her to bed, thought she’d sleep it off to be honest. You really don’t have to come.”

“No, I’ve made a promise, haven’t I? I’m a trustworthy man, Livesy, can’t be breaking little girls’ hearts now can I?”

“You sure? ‘Cos it’s really gonna just be her runnin’ ‘round Manor Heath lookin’ at butterflies and plants. Not exactly what I’d picture you doing on a Saturday.”

“Mm, what’s it that you’ve been picturing me doing then?” he asked, dropping his voice to a whisper, but Aaron just scoffed at him, making Robert smile. “Plus, I’ve made a promise to her, so unless you want for me to become a liar, I suggest coming ‘round to mine and picking me up. No sense in taking two cars.”

“Twenty minutes, then,” Aaron agreed before hanging up. Robert threw the phone onto his bed, wincing as it bounced from the mattress to the floor, before taking the quickest shower of his life, forgoing shaving to fuss with his hair. He hadn’t been in to get it cut in months, and the length of it was starting to curl around the top of his ear and against his neck at the back. He always hated when it got like that, but Aaron seemed to like it by the way he would unconsciously toy with the ends when they would spend their nights on the couch on weekends Max spent with her mum, doing their best to curl around each other despite their height.

September was rolling around, and Robert forced himself to leave his jacket behind, choosing an emerald green jumper instead, despite feeling out of sorts without the leather. With a last look in the mirror he picked his phone up off the floor and pocketed his wallet, before sitting on the couch to wait for Aaron’s text.

And waited.

And _waited_.

And caught the end of a re-run of Saturday Kitchen before-

**From: Aaron Livesy (11:07 AM)**  
_Here_

He met them down in the car park where Aaron was idling by the curb. Robert opened the door while Max was mid-chatter, but she effectively cut herself off with an excited, “Hi Robert!” She raised herself from her car seat as far as the seatbelt would allow, smiling at him toothily from behind the passenger seat’s headrest.

“Hey, you,” he winked at her before getting into the car that smelled faintly of sunscreen and strawberries, buckling himself in as Aaron apologized about their tardiness.

“First rule about kids: if you say twenty minutes, it’ll actually be ‘round forty,” he explained as they pulled away from Robert’s flat and started the drive toward Halifax. The majority of it was spent with Maxine asking Robert a couple hundred questions out of her science question and answer book she’d apparently gotten from her Aunty Iris for Christmas that, judging by the way Aaron would mouth the questions as she read them aloud, she was a bit obsessed with.

“Robert, what’s a female elephant called?”

The more questions she asked, the more Robert realized that he was _not_ smarter than a fifth grader - _or a child in Year 2_ \- and groaned, knocking his head back against the headrest. “I don’t know, love,” he replied, for what felt like the hundredth time.

“A cow!” she laughed, and Robert couldn’t help but crack a smile with her. He may not have known many answers - _well, I at least knew rabbits are born blind. That’s…useful_ \- but her enthusiasm was infectious, and he’d indulged her, letting her rattle off question after question, letting her laugh at him when he didn’t know the answers.

Finally, Aaron began passing signs advertising “Manor Heath Park and Jungle Experience – Turn Left Here!” and Max’s questions died down with her excitement, her feet kicking rhythmically against her seat as she sang along to whatever the song was on the radio.

Once they got themselves out of the car, sorted, and into the park, Max made a beeline toward the butterflies, Aaron chasing after her with his backpack bouncing against his back as he ran, Robert following behind. He caught up to them while Max was leaning forward across the railing to get a better look.

Robert knelt down to her level. “Want me to lift you?” he asked her, and she nodded eagerly, hopping up and down in excitement as Robert turned his back to her, signaling for her to get on.

She gasped when Robert stood to his full height. “I’ve never been this tall before! Grandad can’t lift me anymore, and daddy isn’t as tall,” she whispered, but it came out louder than she intended, earning an indignant “Oi!” from Aaron that made Max burst out in giggles.

They walked around the exhibit like that, with Max wrapped around Robert’s back, pointing and begging her dad to read one of the facts from the pamphlet every time they found a new species of butterfly while Robert tried not to choke every time she held on too tightly to his neck.

Eventually, Max started getting antsy, so Robert put her back down and Aaron led her to the children’s play area. She ran straight for the slide, disregarding the men completely as she joined in with some other kids, and Robert watched her with something akin to awe at how easily she made friends. Robert followed Aaron to one of the benches along the side of the play area meant for the parents, joining the throng of mothers with baby carriages.

Aaron pulled out a water bottle from his bag, taking a swig before passing it over to Robert. The two sat in silence, letting the sun warm their skin as they watched Max initiate a game of freeze tag with the other kids. Robert could feel his cheeks go warm as he pushed the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows. “Aren’t you hot?” he asked Aaron, taking in the black sweater and jeans, but Aaron just shrugged, grabbing the water bottle back from him.

They winced in unison as one of the kids fell as he ran, visibly scraping his knee as he burst into tears, one of the mums tutting after him.

Robert fiddled with the backpack, content not to talk, but needing to do something more than just sit there. He pulled out a purple lunch bag with the name MAXINE TURNER written in what he hoped was Max’s handwriting and not Aaron’s.

“Turner?” he asked, looking up at Aaron as he pointed to the name.

“Err, yeah, it’s her mum’s last name.”

“She didn’t take yours?”

Aaron’s eyebrows drew down in thought, before he said, “I didn’t want her havin’ me dad’s last name.” He didn’t say anything more, and Robert wanted to ask _why, what’s he done?_ but thought better of it. Aaron looked near sick at the mention of him, and Robert didn’t want to upset him. Not in public like this.

So Robert closed the backpack, keeping the lunch bag handy as he stood. “Reckon we should have lunch now, then?” he asked, dusting himself off before Aaron grabbed his hand, getting his attention. His skin was tacky with sweat, and his callouses were a hard contrast to Robert’s, but Robert let himself be pulled in, holding tighter when Aaron made to let go.

“I wanted to thank you for comin’ today. You didn’t have to. Know it’s probably not what you signed up for, when we started this,” he said, gesturing between the two of them, and Robert let his thumb graze over Aaron’s knuckles as he listened. “But, I’m glad you’re here. The way you are with her, even when she’s being a right brat, I just,” he cut himself off, standing to be at eye level with Robert, “I can’t tell you what it means to me. To both of us.”

“Aaron, I’ve told you, I’m in this one hundred percent. Sure, when I asked you out the first time I didn’t think it’d be a plus one situation, but I’m not sorry for it. Plus, at my age, it wouldn’t be so weird for me to become a proper family man, would it?” he teased, and Aaron rolled his eyes, dropping Robert’s hand slowly before grabbing the lunch bag from him. He called for Max, and he watched her run up to him, face flushed and smiling, her dark curls sticking to her forehead with sweat. Aaron brushed her hair back and led the way toward a picnic area, choosing one of the plastic tables rather than sitting on the grass, as Max chattered on about one of the girls, Kat, who was going to be at the same school as Max-

_“Can you believe it? I hope she gets Miss Petersen like me!”_

-and they ate their sliced ham and cheese sandwiches and drank sugary juices, Aaron pushing carrot sticks at Max for every crisp she tried to steal off Robert. They binned their trash and decided to do one last sweep through the gardens, Max holding Aaron’s hand on her left and grabbing Robert’s on the right, using their strength to swing between the two of them, giggling every time she let her weight drop and the men dangled her in the air.

They’d gotten eyes from a few of the mothers, some nasty as they pulled their children away, but many more with kind smiles and bright eyes, no doubt thinking they were Max’s dads, plural.

Looking down at Max’s juice stained lips and the way Aaron’s eyes creased as he laughed, any feelings of dread he expected to feel at the thought of co-parenting a six year old faded away.

********

“Dad?” a sleepy mumble came from the backseat. They’d stayed at the park until early afternoon, and by the time they’d gotten Max into her car seat, she had fallen asleep, her lips parted with soft snores as the boys got into the front seats to make their way back home.

They had the radio on low, keeping their voices down as they talked about work and date plans for the next weekend until they heard Max.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, looking up at her through the rearview mirror.

“’ve got to go to the bathroom,” she complained, rubbing sleep from her eyes and pouting at being woken from her nap.

“We’re ten minutes to mine, she can come in if it’s alright with you,” Robert suggested, and Aaron nodded, looking up at the mirror to Max.

“Will you be okay for just five more minutes?” he asked her, shortening the time to get her to agree. She did, squirming in her seat but otherwise seeming content as they made their way to Robert’s.

Once inside the flat, Max ran to the bathroom beside the guest room, and Robert toed off his shoes. “You two are welcome to stay, if you’d like,” he suggested, crowding close to Aaron without the peering eyes of his daughter on them.

“We should be getting back. Don’t want too much excitement for one day, I’ll start runnin’ out of ideas,” Aaron replied, making no move to back out of Robert’s space. Aaron looked over Robert’s shoulder at the still shut door, before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Robert’s lips. There wasn’t any build up, no lingering stares or desperate hunger in his eyes as he pressed in with the need for more. There was just the press of lips against Robert’s, Aaron’s beard scratching at his skin, but otherwise everything about it was soft. His lips, the touch against his waist, the look in his eyes as he pulled back.

Robert didn’t think he’d ever forget that look.

He’d never seen Aaron like that. He’d always seen him as the man who was self-conscious of every move he made. The man who carried himself defensively when he was without his daughter, intentionally or not. This look, though, made Robert’s breath catch in his throat from how _fond_ he felt for Aaron. It was the way that he couldn’t find a single glimmer of regret in Aaron’s eyes. The way he looked so _sure_ that Robert felt the same way, no doubt apparent in the way Robert’s jaw had slightly dropped, his lips parting as he stood there stunned.

Robert wanted nothing more than to hold Aaron close to him and whisper words he wasn’t ready to say, but Max announced her presence with her tale-tell incessant ramblings about the pretty smelling soap Robert had in the bathroom and the strawberry kind Aaron had let her buy for the bath.

She hugged Robert’s side, her head barely reaching his waist, and he dragged his hands over her hair as they said their goodbyes. They left with Aaron promising to text him, leaving Robert’s flat quieter than it had felt in years.

********

September passed in a flurry of back to school shopping and adjusting schedules to accommodate Max’s, with Aaron spending later and later nights at Robert’s when his own flat was empty. They’d both agreed early on that, when the time came that they’d be staying entire nights, that it would always be Aaron staying at Robert’s. Max and Aaron shared a room at Aaron’s place, and they both didn’t like the thought of Robert staying in the same room she slept, regardless if she was there or not.

And as Aaron began to make himself more accustomed to Robert’s flat, a mix of Aaron and Max’s things would be left behind. A few DVDs from their joint movie nights, some of Max’s stuffed toys and coloring books left on the guest room side table, a shirt or two of Aaron’s, just in case. Robert bit his tongue against comments, knowing that bringing it up after only three solid months of dating would be Too Soon, but he couldn’t help but want to encourage the two to leave more than just odds and ends at his place, wanting Max to feel like the guest room could be hers instead.

He wasn’t going to push.

Max was on the floor, her legs tucked under Robert’s coffee table, humming to herself as she drew a picture while Aaron watched Robert make lunch. They had plans to watch The Good Dinosaur at the theater that afternoon, Max claiming that all her friends had seen it so she _had_ to see it, too.

_”Dinosaurs, Robert!”_

And that was that. Robert had tried to protest, but both father and daughter elbowed him quiet, and the argument was officially lost.

Now, though, Robert had just finished cutting up the apples, startling and almost nicking himself with the knife when Aaron’s phone rang, listening as he dumped the slices onto a plate and head to the living room to give them to Max.

“Livesy,” Aaron answered, gruff and put-out like his usual default self. “Why? ...I’m not scheduled, though…I’ve got my daughter today…I _can’t_ ,” followed by non-committal hums, barely there _mmhm_ ’s of agreement, before, “Yeah, alright, fine. Give me an hour,” and then he hung up, scrubbing his hand over his face as he pocketed his phone.

“What’s happened?” Robert asked, sliding Aaron’s plate over to him across the island. Since Max had been coming over with him, Robert had gotten himself used to making kid-friendly, square meals. Fruits and vegetables counterbalancing the baked chicken nuggets and macaroni he learned to serve to ensure Max – and Aaron with his unrefined palate – would eat the whole thing.

Today’s lunch was no different. Sliced apples to balance out the pizza bites. He was practically a domestic culinary master.

“Rodney didn’t bother showin’ up today so Brezzy figured for himself that I’d come in. Payin’ me time and a half at least, but now I’ve gotta get Max to her mum’s,” Aaron explained, picking at the food as he talked.

“Well how long will they need you for?”

“Likely the whole shift. Won’t be round to get Max until ten, might just have her stay at her mum’s the rest of the weekend,” he said with a sigh. Their last full week together had gotten cut short since Aaron wasn’t able to pick her up after a school trip, and the weekend before that Max had been invited to a slumber party. Though Marcie gave him his time, Aaron would always want just a little more time with her.

Robert wasn’t about to let that happen if he had any say in it.

“Why don’t you just leave her with me?” he asked, leaning forward to get Aaron’s attention.

“I can’t just leave her alone with you.”

“Why not?” Robert argued, trying not to get defensive. _Last thing you need is to make yourself look unsure._

Aaron bit his lip and shook his head in the negative. “I just can’t. She’s never been alone with you before, let alone eight hours.”

“Well what do you think is going to happen?” Robert asked, but stopped himself going further when Aaron’s jaw clenched and his eyes cast downwards. Aaron had told him vague details about his father, never going too far with the explanation, but enough to let Robert know that, when it came to adult men around his daughter, the matter was sensitive at best.

“Listen, we’ll finish up our lunch and pop a few films in and the time will fly by. You can both spend the night even, if you want. We’ll tell her it’s a sleepover, she’ll love it. Aaron, you can trust me.”

Aaron checked the clock on the oven, wincing at the time. “Fine. But she so much as gets a papercut and you call me, am I clear?”

“Crystal,” Robert said, nodding once in affirmation. Aaron still looked hesitant, but time was bearing down on him, wearing him down. He grabbed his jacket off the dining room chair, shrugging it on.

Aaron got down on one knee beside Max, running his hand over her hair. “Babe, dad’s got to go to work for a mo’.”

Max turned toward him, her face the picture of disappointment. “But what about the movie? You promised!”

“Yeah, I know I did, but work’s important, too. We can go tomorrow if you’re still up for it,” he bargained while Max pouted.

She sighed. “Will I have to go to mumma’s tonight?”

“Actually, will you be alright to stay with Robert while I’m gone? I’ll be back to tuck you in, but we were thinking maybe you and I could sleep over here. What do you think?” he asked, looking over to Robert as if he was making sure Robert hadn’t changed his mind in the last 30 seconds.

Max’s eyes widened in excitement as she whipped her head back to look at Robert as well, both father and daughter urging him not to change his mind. _Like hell I would._

“Really?” Max wondered, and Robert’s heart melted at how excited she looked to be spending time with him. He didn’t miss the way Aaron’s eyes flicked to her, searching for something before his face grew fond.

“Course. We can watch that film you like on Netflix. What’s it?” Robert asked her.

“Aristocats!” she answered, her voice rising in excitement like usual.

“So? How about it, love?” he asked her, sitting himself down on the couch and leaning forward to match her eye level.

“Can we daddy?” she asked, redundantly. Aaron shut his eyes and breathed out a small laugh, running his hand over the top of her head again and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Right then. I’ll be back here round nine. I’ll come in to say goodnight no matter what though, alright?”

Max nodded, wrapping her arms around Aaron’s neck in a hug. “Okay, daddy. I love you,” she responded before turning back to her drawing, grabbing the green and blue crayons together and scribbling lines over the edge of the page, effectively done with the conversation.

“I love you, too,” he responded as he stood up, moving around the table toward Robert. “Thanks for this,” he said, bending down to press a quick kiss to Robert’s lips, “I’ll be back soon.”

Robert’s heart was stuttering in his chest, and he could feel sparks rushing down to his fingertips at the easy way Aaron kissed him like it wasn’t a big deal, and, he guessed, now it _wasn’t_ a big deal. They were that couple now. Robert made lunch and watched the kids while Aaron went to work, and it was _easy_.

Robert had never had an easy family before.

Rather than say all this, he just grabbed Aaron’s hand and squeezed quick before letting go. “Want me to save you some food for tonight?”

“Ta,” he nodded as he unlocked the door, giving one last look to Max before shutting the door behind him. Robert could hear his boots clomp down the stairs before the sound pattered off into nothing, leaving him and Max to fend for themselves.

He watched her color for a moment, swirling blues and greens with orange, the picture looking nonsensical to him. “What’s that you’re drawing?” he asked her.

“My feelings,” she answered, matter-of-fact, and Robert stared at her in confusion.

“You’re feelings are…swirly?” he tried.

“Spinny. Blue and green are my favorite, and Miss Petersen says that your favorite color says lots about you,” she added, trading the forest green for the lime green crayon. “Mumma likes orange, and mumma is a part of my feelings.”

Robert nodded, not quite sure he understood, but trying anyway. “What about dad? His favorite is grey, innit?”

She hummed in agreement, filling in tiny spirals of the lime green before grabbing the darkest grey. “This one is daddy,” she commented, drawing puffy cloud shapes, “and this is nana, grandpa, and grandma,” she said, grabbing the fuchsia, burgundy red, and light pink, drawing zigzags across the corners. She set the crayons down, inspecting her paper, her tongue poking out as she turned the page around in her hands.

She set it back down, fingers dragging over the crayons. “What’s your favorite color, Robert?” she asked, picking up the box and handing it to Robert to look over. He accepted them, holding her stare before slowly looking down to the crayons, knowing that this was about to be a much bigger _thing_ than just what his favorite color was.

He coughed, clearing his throat before picking one out of the box. He looked at its name - _periwinkle_ \- and handed it to her, setting the box back to the table. She looked at it and smiled up at him. “I like this one, too,” she said before turning to her picture, drawing circles of various sizes in whatever blank spaces were left on the page. She gave it one more look over before setting it to her left, grabbing another blank sheet and tapping the crayon against her lip in contemplation of her next drawing.

Robert picked up the completed drawing, running his thumb over one of the circles, the wax smooth under his finger. The shapes all blended together across the page, predominantly blue and green, Robert’s color fitting in right along with the others, like it was supposed to be there all along.

“You can keep it,” Max said, breaking the silence. She didn’t look up from the paper she was currently scribbling on, but Robert smiled at her anyway.

“Thanks,” he said, standing up to walk to the refrigerator, clamping the drawing down with a magnet in the center.

********

They were sitting together at the dinner table with one of Vic’s old S Club 7 CDs playing through the DVD player as they ate their dinner. Preparations had gotten a little out of hand when Max had insisted that she help stir the pasta sauce. She’d done her best, but her awkward elbow and wrist movements left tomato sauce splattered along the stovetop and adjacent counters, with more than enough spilled down Max’s shirt and staining Robert’s jeans.

He had turned the music on to distract her, and she had danced in the living room while she waited, eventually begging Robert to put S Club Party on repeat, making Robert instantly regret his decision.

Now, though, they were finally eating. Max spun her fork around with both hands in the spaghetti, and Robert let her mind her business, keeping an eye out that she didn’t spill but otherwise content to let her eat on her own.

She chatted about her classmates and the class hamster named Turbo, talking a mile a minute as her enthusiasm got the best of her. Robert nodded and asked questions here and there, and it was the most comfortable he’d been around kids in his whole life.

“Robert,” Max said, peeling apart her green beans so that she could eat the small peas before the green bean itself. He looked up at her to give her his attention. “Are you my dad’s boyfriend?” she asked, bright blue eyes wide with curiosity.

He paused on the _yes_ at the tip of his tongue. They hadn’t actually had that conversation, and with anyone else, Robert would have said yes anyway. But Max might not understand if Robert said yes but somehow Aaron said no. So, instead, he said, “I’d like to be. But if you want to know, you’ll have to ask your dad.”

Max was quiet for a bit, seemingly processing. “I heard daddy telling Nana that you were,” she confessed, looking guilty at having overheard a conversation she might not have been allowed to hear.

“Is that right?” he asked, stunned but pressing on. “What else has he said about me?” he teased, but Max took him very seriously.

“He says that if I go out in the sun too long I’ll get freckles, and that just because he likes yours doesn’t mean I should get them.” Robert put a hand up across the bridge of his nose as if feeling for the freckles dotting his skin, letting her continue. “And he tells Nana how nice you are to me which, duh, of course you are. I’m awesome. And Nana said,” she paused to giggle, pressing both her hands to her mouth the muffle the sound, before bursting out, “that at least you have a nice _bum_!” At that, she roared with laughter, and all Robert could do was stare at her in bemusement.

Maxine kept laughing even while Robert collected their plates and ushered her into the bathroom to wipe her face clean at the sink. She had finally calmed down before whispering “ _bum_ ” before erupting into giggles again, and Robert sighed, letting her get it out of her system.

As the hours grew later, Robert gave Max one of his loosest shirts to wear to bed, glad that it hung down to her ankles so she wouldn’t have to drown in a pair of his shorts, and made sure she brushed her teeth with one of the spare brushes he kept. It wasn’t kid-friendly, and she complained that the bristles hurt her gums, but it was better than nothing. By 8:30, she was passed out on the spare bed, hugging herself to one of the pillows.

He texted Aaron that the door would be unlocked before curling onto the sofa, catching the middle of a movie he was too lazy to check the name of, but after nearly 8 hours of Disney movies, anything with real life people in it was a welcome change.

By 9:15, Robert heard boots on the stairs outside the door before Aaron let himself into the flat, locking the door behind himself, smelling of motor oil and sweat. Robert rose to greet him, pressing a kiss to his temple when Aaron tried to shy away from the hug, complaining about his sweat. He left Robert in the living room as he checked on Max, giving Robert time to warm up some food for Aaron.

He stopped the microwave before it beeped, not wanting to wake Max, and set the plate down at the coffee table. He watched Aaron back out of the spare room slowly, shutting the door quietly before yawning. “Hey, eat first, then we can sleep, yeah?” Robert asked.

“I’ll need a shower after. ‘m rank,” he mumbled before sitting down and facing the TV, paying more attention to the food than the movie. They watched the movie in relative silence, save for the occasional scrape of the fork against the plate.

They moved around each other as they got ready for bed, Aaron showering quickly while Robert brushed his teeth, Aaron brushing his teeth while Robert stripped down to his briefs, Aaron forgoing a shirt but pulling on pajama pants while Robert plugged their phones in to their respective chargers.

By the time they had both settled, it was only 9:50, but Aaron’s work exhaustion radiated back to Robert, and he could feel his body grow heavy with sleep. They kissed languidly, their bodies gravitating toward one another until Aaron pressed a final kiss to the hollow of Robert’s throat and turned around, his back pressed against Robert’s front.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but too soon there was a beam of light hitting his face, and he squinted against the light. He ended up on his back some time during the night, his right arm trapped under Aaron’s body where it was still turned in the same position he fell asleep in. Robert blindly reached for his phone, groaning at the offensive 6:27 before pulling it from its charger and locking it.

He had enough sense to also unplug Aaron’s phone before turning, aligning his body back with Aaron’s. His skin was sleep-warm and Robert couldn’t help placing a kiss to his exposed shoulder before holding him tighter, urging himself back to sleep.

When he woke again, it was to off-key singing and what sounded like cartoons playing on the TV. Aaron was already awake, probably had gotten up when Max did, so Robert stumbled into the bathroom before meeting them in the living room.

Max was singing along to her show with a bowl of Coco Pops, but Aaron wasn’t around. “Mornin’,” he called to her, and she greeted him back, attention fully on the telly. “Where’s your dad gone?” he asked.

“Mumma called. He’s talking to her on the balcony,” she replied. Robert peeked through the glass door to find Aaron pacing back and forth in the small space, his face looking strained and his voice muffled but audible through the glass.

Robert slid the door open and met him outside, catching the middle of his conversation. Aaron barely glanced up before focusing back to the phone.

“It wasn’t- Because you’re going to have to trust me, that’s why- Marce, it’s not like I left her with a stranger- Well he’s not to me!- He’s my boyfriend, ‘course I do- Why are you doing me head in about this? I was there all night and- Don’t you say that, like I don’t know. Don’t you dare-”

Despite Aaron’s obvious disgruntlement, Robert couldn’t help taking him in. His hair was un-gelled, curls letting loose over his forehead and his beard growing in scraggly from being untrimmed. He’d always been well fit, but with the sunlight bathing him in a warm glow and the word _boyfriend_ rattling around his brain, fit wasn’t nearly enough to cover it.

_Handsome? Tempting? Awe-inspiring, enthralling, mesmerizing, Christ-I-mean-just-look-at-you?_

_I could love you._

“Look, she’s fine. Better than! This isn’t just your decision, it’s mine, too, and this is something you’re gonna have to get used to- Wha- Yeah, fine,” and then he hung up, shoving the phone in his pocket like it was the one who offended him.

“Good morning?” Robert asked uselessly, and Aaron gave him a wry look as he sagged against the wall.

“Marcie’s on me case about leaving you with Max. I told her not to worry about it, but she kept naggin’ that you were a stranger and ‘how dare you leave her alone with him.’ No use in tellin’ her otherwise.” He pushed himself from the wall when Robert reached his arms out toward him, letting Robert display his affections. “Says she wants to meet you.”

Robert shrugged. “Yeah, alright.”

Aaron lifted his chin to look at him. “Sure about that? You think Max is a handful, wait ‘till you meet Marce.”

“Well, it was bound to happen eventually. I mean, as your _boyfriend_ I’d have to meet the people in your life anyway,” he teased, lifting his eyebrows in mock curiosity. He didn’t expect Aaron to freeze and push himself free from the hold.

“I didn’t mean to say that. Just slipped,” Aaron urged.

Robert’s curiosity turned real, and he tried not to look offended, but he was sure he failed by the way Aaron flinched. “So I’m _not_ your boyfriend, then?”

“No need to sound so relieved, mate,” Aaron scoffed.

“What? Aaron, I’m not relieved. As far as I was concerned I was your boyfriend, and unless that’s not something you want then-“

“I do,” Aaron said, cutting him off. “I want this. All of it.”

“Then don’t make excuses. Introduce me as your boyfriend. Tell Marcie, your mum, Max. Hell, tell Mr. Craig at the chip shop if you want. I’m not ashamed of this, so don’t act like I am.” Robert accentuated his point by pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips that was more forceful than he intended, but, somehow, appropriate.

After the lethargy of the early morning wore off, Aaron got Max back into the outfit she wore the day before, not putting up much of a fight when Robert insisted that they bring a few clothes to leave at Robert’s house the next time they came over, just in case. He bundled her up in his hoodie and got her into the car. Both Robert and Aaron opted to have Robert sit the movie out, letting Aaron spend the day with his daughter, just the two of them.

Robert steadfastly refused to acknowledge how quiet his flat was now that he was alone.

********

Robert opened the calendar on his computer desktop for the twelfth time that hour, checking the time and groaning as the minutes seemed at a standstill. Aaron would be picking him up after work, and they’d be going to drop off Max together at Marcie’s house so that she’d have a chance to meet him.

He knew he had nothing to worry about. He had a steady job, didn’t drink excessively or smoke, his worst offenses were deemed misdemeanors at most, and he loved Maxine and –

But there was a pit of dread that sat heavy in his stomach, throwing him into waves of nausea he had to clench his jaw against. Aaron was Maxine’s dad, but Marcie was her _mum_ and no matter how much Aaron might like him, if Marcie didn’t, he might not get to see the pair of them again. Marcie might make Aaron choose, and there was no amount of love he could ever feel for Robert that would trump his love for Max.

Even after all these months, he wasn’t even sure if _Chas_ liked him. Some days she’d be teasing and gossiping about him, the others she’d be telling him off for the way he spent money like it was nothing and accusing him of flaunting himself.

He didn’t know what he’d do if Marcie didn’t approve.

********

Aaron knocked firmly on the door, the sound reverberating through the wood and sparking nerves down Robert’s spine as he forced himself not to fidget or sway in place as he heard voices call out to each other from inside the house before the door was pulled open to reveal what had to have been Marcie, judging by the way Max rushed to hug her quick before running into the house, throwing her bag down by the foot of the stairs and getting lost in the depths of the house.

A small part of Robert - _very small_ \- wished he wasn’t nearly a head taller than Aaron, because there was nothing blocking him from the scrutinizing look paired with a raised eyebrow at his direction. She was, admittedly, very beautiful, with darker skin than most people around the area due to her mother’s Argentinian roots, and dark curly hair that left Maxine with no other chance between the two of them. She had soft curves and laughter lines on the side of her lips, but she was suddenly terrifying.

Aaron, the _traitor_ , just kissed her cheek as he stepped into the house, leaving Robert staring down at Marcie, the top of her head only coming up to his chin, yet feeling twice as small under her gaze. He gathered himself together, clearing his throat and sticking out his hand. “You must be Marcie. I’m Robert. Sugden.” He let his hand hover between them, awkwardly, before she slipped her hand slowly into his, shaking his hand and holding on.

“My friends call me Marcie. You’ll call me Marceline until I’ve sussed you out. Until then,” she said, turning her body and gesturing inside, “come in. Tea’ll be ready soon.” Robert ducked his head and entered the house, taking the hint to remove his shoes by the door when he saw Aaron’s lined up neatly beside Max’s. He could feel Marcie - _Marceline_ \- staring holes into the back of his head, and suddenly every mention throughout his adolescence of his face being “particularly punchable” was starting to feel like a very real threat.

He followed the sounds of Max’s chatter into the sitting room. From the start, he could tell an older couple had decorated the house, from the cat figurines lined up neatly on the bookshelf to family portraits donning the fireplace. The settee looked well-worn, its floral pattern an eyesore against the mustard colored walls, but the room was spacious and lived-in, and the longing for his own childhood home panged in his heart. He tampered the feeling down, lest he start getting emotional over the China cabinet with rooster caricatures on the plates.

“Robert!” Max called him over, grabbing his hand and leading him through the room. “This is Nana and Grandpa’s house. This is the flower couch, this is Grandpa’s Army stuff, this is the stain from the time I drew on the walls when I was littler, this is…” she went on, listing every inch of the room before pulling him down the hall to start back at the foyer, listing everything from there as she made her way through the lower level of the house.

Aaron came up beside him while Max listed everything in the pantry, placing his hand low on Robert’s back and giving a pointed look to Max. “Mum’s got the food almost ready, you need to get yourself washed up before you eat,” he told her, exaggerating a pout to match Max’s own when she started to put up a fuss. She pouted harder but stomped off to the bathroom, her footsteps loud the whole way to make sure they knew she wasn’t happy.

Robert sat himself down between Aaron and Max which situated him right in front of Marceline once they had all settled down. He figured he should at least be happy Marcie’s parents weren’t also there after learning Mr. Turner was retired police, wondering if that’s who Marceline got the scrutinizing look he was currently being fixed with as she speared a carrot from her plate.

“So, Robert. Aaron’s told me you work for an investment company,” Marcie said.

“Yeah, Langley and Co. I’m going on almost 7 years come February.”

“But what is it that you actually do at an investment company? Surely you can’t just be calling people all day giving them your money and hoping it all works out in the end,” she asked.

“Well it’s more than that. We track stocks and watch for investment opportunities. Honestly, I spend most of the day filling out reports and such for my boss.”

“So, you’re a glorified receptionist, then?” Marcie asked, eyes wide and innocent, but Robert could see the challenge behind them, urging him to kick off.

“He makes enough to afford a two bedroom in the nice part of town. Who cares what he does?” Aaron butt in, the novelty of Marcie meeting Robert wearing off quick. Robert was naturally antagonistic, and judging from today, so was Marceline. Marcie put her hands up in surrender, smirking at Robert before turning to her daughter.

The rest of the meal went easily enough, the air between Robert and Marceline not quite cooling, but thankfully not as tense as he had been expecting, mostly thanks to Max who made it a point to describe her entire day down to the smallest detail, sometimes stopping with her fork hovering by her mouth as she talked, both Aaron and Marcie nudging her to eat when she’d forget.

Aaron enlisted Max in helping clear the table, leaving Robert alone with Marceline. She waited for the pair to start running the sink before turning to Robert, resting her chin on her palm, just watching him. Robert suddenly didn’t know how to sit properly. _Do I sit up or will that make me look nervous? Slouch? No, then I’ll look like I don’t care._ He ended up awkwardly gripping his elbows with his arms crossed on the table, leaning forward and looking back at her, leaving the two of them in an unintentional staring contest.

Marcie broke eye contact first, closing her eyes slowly as she smiled. When she opened them again, Robert could see why Aaron loved her so much. It was like she was a new person when she smiled, her eyes lighting up and the edges of her mouth creasing prettily. Robert couldn’t help notice how Max looked like her when she smiled. He knew Max’s enthusiasm for life and 100 words per second mouth weren’t a product of Aaron, but he could match the way Max’s eyes would squint with a laugh to Aaron but the cheekbones were all Marceline.

Both of her parents were truly beautiful.

“To be honest,” she started, “you’re not at all what I was expecting when Aaron told me about you, though, to be fair I really should have. Aaron’s always had a thing for over-confident types. I’m not having a go, I’m including me in there as well. His last boyfriend,” she scoffed an _if that_ , “was a complete twat. Things had been going well for weeks, bloke couldn’t keep his hands off Aaron, but the second he learned about Max, suddenly the guy didn’t know how to use a phone and completely forgot who Aaron was in the time it took him to run for the hills.” She rolled her eyes at whatever memory she was conjuring up, and Robert shifted in his seat.

“How old was she then?” he asked, not that it mattered, but trying to make conversation.

“Three, I think. First time Aaron let himself date again, fat lot of good that did.”

“Well, that explains why he wouldn’t give me the time of day when we first met. If Max hadn’t come tearin’ down that aisle when she did, I might’ve never got to know the two of them the way I do now.” Robert frowned at the thought, knowing that if Max hadn’t made herself known so early on, Aaron probably never would have given Robert a chance. He turned to watch Aaron and Max stack the dishes on the drying rack, Max on her tiptoes on the footstool beside Aaron’s side. He smiled at the two of them, living for the small moments of interaction between the two that made his chest hurt.

_I love you._

Marceline stood up, drawing Robert’s attention back to her, albeit reluctantly. “All I’m sayin’ is that ‘m sorry for accusing you of being some dirty old man trying to corrupt my daughter. Still don’t know toss about yous, but I’m pretty sure I could see how much you love them from space.” She had detoured into the kitchen to help Aaron get the group of them drinks, so Robert pushed himself away from the table and followed Max back into the sitting room, watching her pull papers out of her backpack and line them up on the coffee table whilst shouting across the room to make sure her parents could still hear her.

“Robert, look!” Max said, grabbing one of the papers that had a bright red 100% on, shoving it into his hands for him to get a proper look. “I got the only 100 percent in the class on my maths test!” she beamed, looking to Robert for attention.

“Well done, miss!” he praised, pinching her cheek as she smiled. “Reckon you’ll be smarter than me in no time at all.”

“Wouldn’t take much,” Aaron teased as he carried in two coffees, poking his tongue out at his daughter when she laughed. Robert accepted the mug, biting his cheek to stop from gushing affection at Aaron for knowing how he took it – no cream, two sugars. Aaron himself was a bit of milk, no sugar type of guy, and Robert was pleased with himself for knowing. He sipped at the coffee, warming himself against the cold of late November evenings, something these older houses couldn’t quite stave off, no matter if there was heating or not.

“Mumma, can I show Robert my perdidodic table in my room?” she asked, hopping up and already tugging at Robert’s hand, forcing him to put the cup down to save the carpet from staining.

“Per-i-o-dic, Maxxie. And sure, I don’t see why not,” she smiled reassuringly to Robert, and he accepted this as her final statement of tentative trust between the two of them as he followed Max up the stairs and into a bright green room, toys and clutter scattered along the floor that he had to be careful not to crunch underfoot. _Need to make sure she cleans up after herself back at our home,_ he thought to himself, trying to settle his stomach from twisting into knots at the thought of his apartment becoming a home to the three of them.

It wasn’t such a stretch of the imagination.

Date for over six months? _Check._  
Meet the family? _Well, Max and Chas, but Check._  
Meet the extended family? _Marcie counts as, right? Check._  
Have a place big enough for the three of them? _Check._  
Feel the sort of love for him that feels unwavering. Like the world could throw literally anything at them, and Robert would still feel like his heart could burst from just looking at him? _Check Check Check_

Once Max had talked herself out and settled herself on her bed with her Guinness Book of World Records, Robert kissed the top of her head, saying goodnight before heading back downstairs. He found Aaron and Marcie wrapped in a hug, the start of tears welling up in Aaron’s eyes. Robert didn’t think much of it; Aaron could cry on a dime. Weeks ago they’d been watching Homeward Bound and, though he denied it, Robert could tell Aaron had started to get misty when Shadow ran down that hill at the end.

Aaron went upstairs to say goodnight to Maxine, and Robert was startled when Marceline pulled him into his own hug. “Listen to me, Sugden. You be good to my boy, alright? Because those two up there are my family, and I am not afraid to go all Mama Bear on you if you mess up, do you hear me?”

Robert pulled away, settling his hands on her shoulders to get a better look at her. “I’m not going to do anything to mess this up Marceline. He’s everything. They both are, and I’m not gonna let anything happen to them. I promise.”

Marceline smiled and slapped him lightly on the cheek. “There’s a lad,” she said, Aaron coming back down the stairs just as she showed Robert out. “We’ll make this a thing. Every couple of months or so? Mum and Dad should be home next time, you can meet them. I assume you’ll still be ‘round in that time?” she asked Robert.

Aaron looked to him, and Robert settled his hand in Aaron’s, squeezing before answering, “Course I will. Can’t get rid of me that quick Marceline.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s Marcie to yous,” she winked, waving them off into the chilly air.

They rushed to the car, anxious for the car to warm up and the heater to kick on. As they idled, Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand back into his, pulling him closer to press a quick but dirty kiss, letting go with a satisfying pop of their lips. “Thanks for doing this, Rob. For meetin’ Marce and just for not bottling it when you found out about Max. Marce said she told you about John,” he added, scrunching his nose at the thought of his previous “boyfriend.” “I know I said I wanted to take things slow, but when you’ve got kids, there’s no such thing. Everything is serious from the word ‘go,’ so, just, thanks is all.”

The car was finally warming up, and the glow of the dashboard lit up against Aaron’s skin, and Robert loved him.

He reached over, stroking his thumb against Aaron’s neck, his hands cold against Aaron’s skin, making him flinch and laugh. “I’m in this, for as long as you’ll have me Aaron. You and Max are the best things to happen to me in a very long time, and I won’t be giving you up for anything unless that’s what you want. Okay?”

Aaron nodded, tilting his head back to rest against the seat. “I know.”

_I love you._

“I love you, Aaron.”

Aaron covered Robert’s hand still on his neck with his own, their skin going clammy from the circulated heated air, the weight of the day finally catching up to Aaron from his slow blinks, the gel in his hair giving out on him causing a tuft of hair to push up from where he rested on the seat, and Robert loved every part him.

“I love you, too, Rob.”

********

When Robert woke up, his body was curled loosely around Aaron’s, their skin overheated under the mountain of blankets Robert had insisted on. He pressed his cold nose to Aaron’s shoulder, kissing along his shoulder blade to stir Aaron awake. He laughed aloud when Aaron flipped them over attacking Robert’s chest with kisses, seemingly making it his goal to pay very close attention to every one of Robert’s freckles.

Robert tucked his fingers into Aaron’s loose curls, tugging him up to press a closed mouth kiss to his lips before pushing him away, needing the bathroom before he let things get too interesting. He was all for whatever kinks Aaron might be in to, but watersports would have to wait at least until their one year anniversary.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Aaron was sat up and going through his phone, wincing when he looked at Robert. “Sorry about the…” he said, gesturing over his crotch to accentuate the point. Robert looked down at his own thighs, the skin marked with beard burn from where a one too enthusiastic Aaron Livesy had eaten him out the night before. Robert smirked and pointed toward Aaron.

“And I’m sorry for the…” Robert gestured to where his nails had dragged down Aaron’s chest, no doubt with a matching pair on Aaron’s back.

Aaron shrugged. “These are nothing compared to the bruises on me legs from where you kept kickin’ me all night, mate,” he teased, making Robert narrow his eyes and stalk over to him slowly, pulling back the covers and sliding in, effectively covering Aaron’s body with his own. He pressed kisses to the red lines down Aaron’s chest before digging his fingers into Aaron’s sides, wrestling him as Aaron simultaneously laughed and threatened him.

“You kick, mate! You’re an awful bed mate!” Aaron laughed, trying to grab hold of Robert’s wrists to stop the tickling.

“Take it back!” Robert countered.

“Can’t! It’s the truth!” he yelled over Robert’s laugh, before panting out a “fine! Fine, truce!” that got Robert to settle down, rolling off him back onto his side of the bed. Because that’s what this was. He had a man whom he loved and loved him back and a side of the bed that meant the other half was Aaron’s and he’d never been happier about something so simple.

********

**_Three years later._ **

The smoke from the grill carried through the air to where Robert was sitting, stinging his eyes as he turned away from the heavy smells of bratwurst and sauerkraut Terry and Linda from the house next door had brought over. There were about thirty people at the park with them, celebrating their house warming far enough away from the _actual_ house so they wouldn’t burn the whole neighborhood down with the grill.

Marcie’s mum was tending the grill while Chas and Mr. Turner mingled with the guests. Aaron was waiting for his sister in the carpark, and Marcie and Vic were sat with Max and her friends on the grass. Robert was content to watch the already made food and sit away from the commotion for a while.

Ever since they’d moved in to the new place, Robert and Aaron’s neighbors had been fascinated by the “attractive gay couple” that had moved in next door. He was just glad none of the kids at school gave Maxine a hard time about his dad marrying another guy. _Kids are so much more progressive these days_ , he thought to himself with a frown back at his own childhood.

When Robert and Aaron got engaged, Vic had convinced him to bring Aaron out to the farm to meet Jack and Diane. He’d met Andy unintentionally when Vic had made a show of crying about her brothers not being able to make peace, even for Robert’s wedding, and it was awkward, at best. He wasn’t going to lie and say he’d been thrilled to see Andy, but it was good to see him. Not a pleasant or necessarily _happy_ experience, but good.

Diane had been lovely. She and Victoria had that way about them. Jack, on the other hand. Well…

 _The first time meeting Jack hadn’t been the first time_ seeing _Jack. It had been near their second Halloween together, the October air unseasonably warm. Max had begged them all week to take her pumpkin picking, apparently wanting to get all the good ones before everyone else, despite both Marcie and Robert telling her they would rot before Halloween came round._

_That hadn’t stopped Max from stropping until Aaron couldn’t take it anymore, promising to take her with or without Robert and her mum. Not wanting to be left out, they had agreed to take her as long as Aaron was the one to do the carving and the cleanup with her._

_They’d driven out to the patch Robert had gone to when he was younger, the proximity to his home farm causing him to toss looks over his shoulder in fear that someone he knew would be lurking around. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his family. The exact opposite. Aaron, Max, and Marcie just didn’t need to get caught up in any drama the people from his old village might stir up, that was all._

_In hindsight, he should have known he wouldn’t get away so lucky. Aaron had been chasing Max through the patch while Marcie and Robert stood watching, away from the crowd but close enough for Marcie to take about 100 photos of everything and anything to post on her Instagram, even managing to pull Robert into a few of the photos with her. She had been editing one of her photos when Robert saw him._

_He hadn’t gone to the hospital when his father had his heart attack. Vic had been crying on the phone, but told him he was okay, and that didn’t warrant the trip and heartache to Robert. It had been years but just the sight of him sent him back to being a teenager, driving away from the farm with hot tears in his eyes and his dad’s form fading away in the rearview mirror._

_He still wore that damn hat._

_Of all the conflicting emotions he felt, that’s all he could think about. That_ damn _hat covering his surely fully grey hair. He wanted to pull his eyes away, go toward Aaron and Max and forget about Jack, but he just couldn’t. And, sure enough, his dad had looked up from whatever he was doing and whatever brought him there, at that exact time, on that exact day, and they’d made eye contact and Robert couldn’t feel his body from the chill in his bones._

 _Jack didn’t move. They’d just_ stared _at each other for moments. Minutes. Days. Robert didn’t know. Jack’s eyes flicked to Marcie with a tentative smile and Robert felt his heart pound, the suggestion clear in Jack’s eyes that he’d finally found a nice lass to settle down with making Robert’s head hurt. He finally looked away, the world rushing back into focus when Max curled her arms around his waist, getting his attention while Aaron hefted the two pumpkins in either arm._

 _Robert didn’t think, he just moved, taking one of the pumpkins for himself and pressing a hard kiss to Aaron’s mouth, not wanting to turn back to Jack to see if he was watching because that kiss wasn’t Robert trying to_ prove _anything, it wasn’t. He couldn’t help himself, though, and the look on Jack’s face, one part confused and one part visibly restraining himself making Robert push his little family back to their car to get as far away from that farm, that village, that_ look _as possible._

_When they officially met, Jack shook Aaron’s hand and let Diane do the talking, and that was that._

Robert sighed, vowing that, no matter who Maxine decided she was or wanted to be in her life, he’d never make her feel the way Jack still managed to do, 30 plus years later.

“Dad!” he heard calling to him. _Speak of the devil_ , Robert thought, bracing himself for impact when Max ran up to his chair, colliding with him. “Dad, when’s Auntie Livvy getting in? She promised to bring me my birthday present from _May_ and I don’t want her to forget,” she rambled, pushing at his shoulder and making him sway back and forth.

“Dad’s in the car park waiting for her now. Should be any minute.” She beamed at him, running toward the car park, waving a dismissive hand when he yelled after her to “be careful of the cars, Max!”

He was helping Chas carrying the plates over to the picnic area, nearly dropping the lot when he was sucker punched in the arm. _Great. Liv’s here_ , he thought, setting the plates down and pulling her into a hug that was probably tighter than completely necessary. She was a fairly recent addition to their lives. She had left home when she was sixteen to find her dad, thankfully finding the wrong Livesy and finding Aaron instead. They’d been having a rough go at it since. Aaron’s past wasn’t something he liked to share, and they were constantly fighting about their shared father, but on days like today, they’d both dropped the fight to just spend time together as a family.

Liv pushed him off her, socking him again in the arm and going to find her niece, gift in tow. _Work in progress._

Naturally, Vic and Aaron had got on like a house on fire when they had met. Vic hadn’t been able to keep herself from cooing at them long enough to put on a “hurt my brother and they’ll never find the body” act. She and Aaron were the same age, naturally teaming up against old-man Robert-

 _”I’m not old, you two just haven’t_ matured _like I have.”_

_”Hush. Now, you can tell me Aaron. Are you just with me elderly brother to get yourself on Will before he dies from decrepitness? Because if you are,” Vic poked at Aaron’s chest, “I demand a cut of it.”_

_”Oi, keep it down,” Aaron said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in close, stage whispering. “Gotta get me and ‘im hitched first, then we’ll talk money,” Aaron winked._

_”Right, so there’s no hope in me living to old age. Me sister and boyfriend will just bump me off. Don’t worry, that’s just the sound of my heart breaking,” Robert said, faux-resigned, eyebrows raised and fighting off a smile._

_Aaron had squeezed at his hip while Vic poked at his side. “Aww, bless him,” Vic teased. Menaces, the both of them._

-and completely falling over herself at any chance to see Maxine. He’d only had Victoria for most of his life, but now all he had to do was turn and there was more family than he knew what to do with within arm’s reach.

Robert tucked himself behind Aaron, looping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder while Max unwrapped her gift, squealing at the DIY science kit Liv had gotten her that would definitely end up all over their carpets and tables, no doubt Liv’s intention. He watched his stepdaughter – though the word sat weirdly with him. _Daughter_ was more appropriate – show off her gift to her friends, and hugged himself tighter to Aaron.

They were surrounded by family, a concept neither of them were too familiar with growing up, but they were determined to do right by Max. He whispered words of love into Aaron’s ear, savoring the way his neck still burned as he got flustered, blush hidden beneath his beard. He had spent the first year and a half of their relationship waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to tell him that, oops, looks like Robert Sugden really _can’t_ get that happy ending he’d been promised after all.

_When Aaron proposed, it was a rainy afternoon and Robert had been laying in his pajamas the whole day, nothing like he’d imagined when he thought of getting engaged._

_He’d imagined dressing up nice and tipping a waiter extra to hide a ring in the dessert. Or going back out to Manor Heath where he first felt like they could be a family. Or maybe taking a holiday out to Paris and proposing there._

_But no matter what, it was always going to be Aaron._

_And as Max had hopped up and down in her seat watching her dad get down on one knee, with Aaron’s curls loose against his forehead and his sleeves pulled down into sweater paws as he held the ring out, managing to look both completely sure of himself while also bricking it, Robert really didn’t stand a chance._

Despite everything, he’d never be able to believe that Aaron had taken a good look at Robert Sugden and thought to himself, _Yeah, that’s the one._ But there was something to be said about gift horses, so Robert would take every day that Aaron gave him.

As a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m at [strongboyfriends](http://strongboyfriends.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you’re interested. Pop me a couple fic ideas, I might write them. It’s a loooong boring summer ahead of me.


End file.
